


Locomotion

by Sunflower_Oil_Tea



Series: The lasting taste of sweet clementines [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, French fries being stolen, Gen, Idiots, Making slime together as a date, Other, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Some sad cause these idiots don't know how to communicate, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Teen Romance, author attempts to write things they don't know about with the help of Google, idiots to lovers, mom jeans under prom dress, pure stupidity, shaving hair off, teen life, tiktok dances, x-files binge watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Oil_Tea/pseuds/Sunflower_Oil_Tea
Summary: All Ann wanted was for a semi peaceful year. But between working at a horse stable, high school, and babysitting her younger siblings such a thing is unlikely. Throwing in 'Pretty boy Ollie' who is determined to become her friend for some odd reason, she might not exactly get what she wants. But sometimes not getting what you want might not be such a bad thing.
Relationships: Ann/Oliver
Series: The lasting taste of sweet clementines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863613





	Locomotion

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue is a bit short but the rest should be a bit longer

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The sound of a razor drowned out any and all sound as it did it's job, short tufts of brown hair dropping into the sink with much longer strands that where cut off with a pair a cheap safety scissors where in the sink and on the ground.

Buzzzzzz- click

The razor is placed on the counter and the sound of cartoons where heard in the background. Ann grinned at herself in the mirror, her once long hair now in a buzz cut. The sound of pattering feet racing to the bathroom door made Ann look away from herself and to the doorway.

"Mama gonna kill you!" The five year old boy in a dinosaur onesie shouted out as he handed on the door knob causing the hinges to creak.

"Yeah but Mama knew it was a matter of time before I snapped, ya' little monsters drove me to do it!" Ann said with a grin, turning dramatically she faced her younger brother and made grabbing motions with her hands.

"Come here Gabe! The tickle monster is looking for a new victim!" Gabe shrieked and ran away, Ann following behind him. 

The sound of laughter and running feet filled the small house, only stopping when the sound of a cat yowling interrupted them.

"You stepped on Alien's tail! Poor Alien!" Gabe shouted at Ann, though 'poor' sounded more like 'poow'. Alien, a giant male calico cat with a battle worn face, glared at both of them for disturbing his nap and Ann glared right back at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alien knows better then to be laying in the middle of the hallway! Little devil..."

"Tell Alien sorry!"

"Hell no! That cat is evil and the moment I go near him he is gonna attack me!"

"That's a bad word! I'm gonna tell Mama!"

"You little- come here you!" The sound of screaming filled the house once again, drowning out any other noise.


End file.
